


put dream to paper

by backcheck



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kid Fic, Wish baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backcheck/pseuds/backcheck
Summary: Caroline wakes up after losing in the Rogers Cup final to a baby crying. The hotel she’s staying at has separate rooms and she walks into the living room attached to the kitchen. There’s a carseat on the table and a baby who stops crying when they see her.“Hi.” Caro says, like the baby can say anything back. She walks over and the baby doesn’t start crying. She counts it as a win, looking around the rest of the apartment for clues of where the hell a baby could’ve came from.





	put dream to paper

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline isn't that accurate and serena is missing some time w/an injury instead of being pregnant, so if you want an accurate timeline this isn't for you. anyways, i really adore this pairing and i really wish there was more FF fic in Tennis RPF so I tried to write it myself. 
> 
> title from made for you, one republic

Caroline wakes up after losing in the Rogers Cup final to a baby crying. The hotel she’s staying at has separate rooms and she walks into the living room attached to the kitchen. There’s a carseat on the table and a baby who stops crying when they see her.

“Hi.” Caro says, like the baby can say anything back. She walks over and the baby doesn’t start crying. She counts it as a win, looking around the rest of the apartment for clues of where the hell a baby could’ve came from. 

The baby is cute, dark eyes and a nose that reminds Caro of herself. It’s weird, the kid looks like a mix of her and Serena, but that’s - impossible. She knows that, but - she doesn’t have any better reasoning. She eases the baby out of carrier and walks back into her room to grab her phone. She sets up pillows on the bed, keeping the kid in front of her with one on either side as she decides who to call. 

Vika has a kid, seems like a reasonable choice but as soon as Caro explains her situation she starts laughing. “What do you mean a baby just showed up?”

“I don’t know.” Caro mutters. The baby is just staring at her, too _knowing._ It’s weird and unsettling and she barely knows what a baby needs to survive. “I woke up and she was there.”

“She?” Vika asks, “That’s cute. I don’t know what to say, I had my kid like _normal_ people do.” 

“I didn’t know who else to call.” Caro says, “I don’t know anyone else with a kid.”

“Call Serena.” Vika suggests. “She’ll at least know someone who’ll have an idea.”

“I can’t.” Caro mutters.

“Why?” Vika presses, “You’re best friends.”

“I think - the kid is our’s.” Caro admits. 

“You should call her.” Vika says. Caro thinks she should be more surprised at the possibility that the universe gave her and Serena a baby, and she doesn’t want to think about why she isn’t. “She won’t get mad, she’ll want to help.”

“Yeah.” Caro sighs, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Vika says, “Oh! And send pictures, I want to see the baby.”

-

Caro doesn’t call Serena right away. She feels guilty about it, but she doesn’t know what to say. It doesn’t seem like something you tell someone over the phone, but Serena isn’t in Toronto, rehabbing an injury from Wimbledon. She’s supposed to be back for the U.S. Open, but Caro doesn’t know. 

There’s a baby bag next to the car seat and she warms up milk, testing it on her arm like she’s seen in movies and the baby doesn’t start crying again, drinking happily. It’s pretty cute. Caro takes a picture and sends it to Vika. 

The baby falls asleep against her and she figures it’s a good enough time to call her. Serena picks up right away, “Hey?”

“Hi.” Caro starts, “How are you?”

“Good?” Serena answers and it’s weird, not having talked to your best friend for months. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Caro says, “Uh, there was a baby in my living room when I woke up.”

Serena is quiet for too long and Caro closes her eyes. The baby, she really does need a name, shifts against her and she stills so she doesn’t wake up. “A baby?” Serena finally says. 

“Yes.” Caro says, “I think - I think she’s our’s.”

“I - okay, I need to - where are you?” Serena asks.

“Toronto.”

“I can be there in eight hours.” Serena says. Caro can hear typing and she wants Serena to come, but she doesn’t know what’s asking too much anymore.

“You don’t have to.” Caro says but Serena cuts her off, “You said you think she’s my kid.”

“ _Our_ kid.” Caro clarifies. “But yes, okay. I’ll pick you up?”

“No, just text me the hotel address.” Serena says, distracted. “I’ll text you when I land.”

“Okay,” Caro says, “See you soon.”

-

Serena texts her when the baby won’t stop crying. It says _ten minutes_ and Caro sighs, putting her phone down and trying to walk around the room. 

It doesn’t really work, the kid has lungs and she’s good at using them. The baby does stop crying when she hears the knock. Caro opens the door and Serena looks worried, but her expression softens when she sees them.

“Hi.” Caro says, stepping back. Serena tugs a suitcase in and walks up to her. The baby is looking at her and it’s stupidly cute. Serena holds her hand up near the baby’s and Caro knows it’s a reflex, but she still feels so fond when the baby’s tiny hand curls around Serena’s finger. 

“She’s cute.” Serena whispers.

“She’s half of us, of course she is.” Caro rolls her eyes. She feels sure about it now, that the kid is their’s and it’s terrifying, but not if Serena is with her. She remembers rumours, about Chrissie and Martina, and a kid who looked like both of them. She never paid attention to them before, but she thinks it might be worth it now. 

“Can I hold her?” Serena asks. Caro nods and the baby doesn’t start crying again. Serena walks over to the couch and sits down. Caro follows her. “I called Venus.” Serena says, “She thinks that you’re right.”

Serena isn’t looking at her, only down at the baby in her arms and Caro wanted it to be true, but she doesn’t know if Serena did. “What does that mean then?” She asks, quietly.

“I don’t know.” Serena shrugs. “You’re the one that left.”

“I didn’t leave.” Caro glares. “I kissed you and you freaked out.”

“We were drunk.” Serena points out, “And you were gone when I woke up and I thought you didn’t even remember it.”

“Of course I did.” Caro huffs. She’d be yelling if there wasn’t a kid between them. “You never brought it up either.”

“Because we stopped talking and then I got hurt and now we’re here with a _baby.”_

Caro closes her eyes, pressing her fingers against her temples. “She needs a name.” 

“What were you thinking?” Serena asks and Caro knows they’ll have to talk eventually, but she’ll wait. 

“I don’t know.” Caroline shrugs, “I like Sophie.” 

“Me too.” Serena smiles. The baby gurgles up at her and Caro smiles too. 

-

The baby falls asleep and they keep her in the car seat. Caro calls her coaches and tries to talk around the fact that a baby showed up in her hotel room. They didn’t have practice but she’s supposed to fly to Cincinnati the next day and she doesn’t think that’s happening now. 

“All good?” Serena asks, when she hangs up.

“Guess so.” Caro shrugs. Her dad will get over it when he sees the baby, or she hopes he will. 

“Should we talk?” Serena asks. She walks into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine that Caro didn’t even notice.

“No.” Caro says, “Tomorrow. It can wait, right?”

“Sure.” Serena shrugs, handing her a glass and walking to the couch. She puts on the newest romantic comedy from pay per view and Caro sits down beside her. She falls asleep halfway through, waking up a bit when Serena is leading her to bed but she falls back asleep as soon as she lays down. 

It feels like she’s barely slept when Sophie starts crying again. There’s sun streaming in between the blinds and she glares at them, stepping around the clothes on the floor to get to her. She mutters something, she doesn’t even know what, rocking her back and forth, and she doesn’t even notice Serena. 

“What?” She asks, when she does. Serena is looking at them and she’s almost smiling, but not quite. 

“Nothing.” She shakes her head, “You’re good with her.”

Caro blushes, hopes it’s dark enough that Serena can’t see. “Thanks.”

Serena nods, walking past her and stopping to kiss Sophie’s head before walking into the kitchen. She starts making coffee and Caro keeps walking until Sophie falls back asleep. 

“Are you going to Cincinnati?” Serena asks.

“I don’t know.” Caro shrugs, “Can you play?”

“No,” Serena frowns, “Done for the season.”

“I’m sorry.” Caro says but Serena waves her off, “It’s okay, probably good timing right?”

Caro shrugs again. She feels helpless and they still don’t have a plan. “I can take her home, if you want and then we can figure things out in the off-season.”

“That’s in a long time.” Caro says. She doesn’t want to put tennis above her kid and she knows that it’s not a choice she’s ever had to make and it’s unfair that she has to. “Can you at least come to New York?”

“Yeah.” Serena nods, “That works, I think.”

“Okay.” Caro says. “I moved my flight to tomorrow anyways.” 

“Good.” Serena says. “You should probably tell your parents.”

-

Caro’s dad doesn’t look shocked. “What’s her name?” He asks, staring down at her. 

“Sophie.” Serena answers. He’s always liked her, which is good but she knows he never expected this. 

“Good.” He sighs, “Practice hard tomorrow, okay? I’ll meet you there.”

Caro nods, “Sounds good.” He hugs her before he leaves and Caro flops back down on the bed as soon as he’s gone. 

“I’ll send you pictures all the time.” Serena says. She’s holding the bottle and Sophie is drinking eagerly. It’s cute and Caro takes a picture, “You better.”

-

Caro loses in the first round of Cincinnati and it’s a far cry from how deep she’s gone in most of the other tournaments. She flies back to where Serena is staying, deciding to skip Connecticut and train there instead. 

It’s worth it, when Sophie stops crying as soon as Serena hands her off. “She missed you.” She says and Caro thinks she means they both did. She grins, “Missed you guys too.” 

Caro didn’t realize how easy it would be to fall into a routine until it’s been five days and she nearly kisses Serena good-bye before leaving for practice. She blinks and Serena is smiling, nearly laughing. “Have a good practice.” She says, too sweet. She kisses her cheek before walking away and Caro has to a take a minute to recover. 

When she gets back Serena leaves for physio and Caro feeds Sophie while watching a documentary on whales fighting sharks. Serena gets home and they cook dinner together, or eat whatever is leftover from the night before. 

Sophie goes to bed and they watch shitty reality shows before one of them falls asleep and the other wakes them up to take them up to bed. They start sleeping in the same room because it’s easier to take turns waking up and neither of them argue against it. 

Serena drives her to the airport when it’s time to leave for New York, her mom at home watching Sophie and Caro hugs her awkwardly across the stick shift. 

“I think you’re going to win.” Serena whispers.

“Don’t jinx me.” Caro mutters. 

“1-7 in finals won’t matter when the 1 is a slam.” Serena says.

“Shut up.” Caro laughs, “I’m cursed.”

Serena grins, leaning forward and kissing her. Caro leans into it and she keeps her eyes closed when Serena pulls back. “We’re talking after the Open.” She says.

“Okay.” Caro agrees, opening the car door. “Deal.”

Serena doesn’t walk in so nobody seems them, but she lifts her bags out of the trunk. “I’ll see you in two days.” She says, hugging her.

“Yeah.” Caro swallows, “Lots of pictures of Sophie.”

Serena laughs, “Promise.”

-

Caro looks through all the pictures of Sophie and them before each match, and she keeps winning. Serena shows up as promised, her mom and Sophie in tow, and it makes things easier. 

The press conference before the final is annoying, she’s well aware of her record in finals but she’s not about to let it get to 0-8 in a Slam. It feels like her luck is finally turning. 

Serena helps, she can admit that. “You’re going to be fine.” The unwavering confidence in Caro is something Caro wishes she had for herself. “Just don’t be stupid.”

“Easy to say.” Caro mutters. She feels sick to her stomach and Serena’s mom smiles at her, passing Sophie over. She cuddles up to her and it helps, like having something that matters more than tennis makes tennis not seem as scary. 

“You’re amazing.” Serena says, “I mean that, if you play well you’re going to beat her.”

“Right.” Caro says, “You’ll be there right?”

“Sure.” Serena nods, “If you want me there.”

“I do.”

“Then yeah, I will be.” Serena says, “But you better win.”

Caro rolls her eyes, “Okay, okay I will.” 

Serena grins at her, “I know.”

-

Caro does win. She feels like she has three heart attacks from beginning to end, but she gets an early break in the third set and it’s enough to win. She cries but she thinks it’s justified after how long it feels like it took her to get here. 

Her dad is tearing up too and she hugs him, her entire team up in the box. Serena is waiting for her in the hallways when she gets back and Caro runs to her, doesn’t care.

“Told you.” Serena mutters and Caro laughs, “I love you.”

Serena grins at her, “Love you too.”

There’s a shit ton of media to do, but Caro doesn’t care. She’s exhausted when it’s over for the day, but she goes back to the Serena’s hotel room. Sophie is sleeping and they stand over her and watch. “I think this is getting creepy.” Serena whispers. 

Caro bites back a laugh and tugs her out of the room. “I wasn’t kidding.” She says, grabbing one of the already opened champagne bottles and pulling Serena to the couch. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Serena says, easily. “Are we really talking now?”

“Yes.” Caro pouts, “I won a Grand Slam.”

“You did.” Serena smiles. It’s not condescending, it’s proud and Caro grins back. 

“I want to raise Sophie _with _you.” Caro says, “like a couple.”__

__“Me too.” Serena says._ _

__“Good.” Caro says, handing her a glass. “That was easy.” She feels tipsy even if she hasn’t had that much to drink and Serena laughs at her, “We can talk more later.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah.” Caro agrees, “Just kiss me now.”_ _

__Serena does._ _


End file.
